


Gaining Her Love Again

by SilencingMySoul



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Canon - Cartoon, Chickens, Cute, ED - Freeform, Edd - Freeform, Eddy - Freeform, F/M, First Love, Friendship/Love, Jaw Breakers, KevEdd - Freeform, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Marie - Freeform, Nazz - Freeform, Nerdiness, Rolf - Freeform, Unrequited Love, ed edd n eddy - Freeform, kevin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilencingMySoul/pseuds/SilencingMySoul
Summary: With everyone changing around her, Marie is changing as too. She has a new look and a new attitude, no longer rude and straightforward. Not only that but she's in a new found relationship with Nathan Goldberg, to which a certain sockhead doesn't seem too pleased about. Will Nat and Marie's relationship last? Does Double D finally have feelings for Marie? If so, is he too late?DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from the Ed Edd N' Eddy series, they belong to the rightful owners. I'm merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes.  I also do not own Nathan Goldberg, he belongs to C2ndy2c1d. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.©2016 Dylan M. Ellis





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Salutations lovelies, My pen name is Dylan M. Ellis. Feel free to call me Dylan, Dyl or Hannah. Anyways, this is my first EddxMarie story, please tell me if you see any grammar or punctuation mistakes. I hope you like the first chapter. I'll be updating randomly for the first week then I'll get into the role of only updating once a week, depending on how long this story will go on for and all.  
>  ~ Dylan x

     It's the first day of my junior year. I stare at the reflection that's in the body-length mirror, which leans against the foot of my bed. May is on my bed reading some comic book about zombies and aliens, something I'm sure Ed would enjoy. "He'd like that, y'know..." May gives me a questioning look. She doesn't have a clue what I'm talking about. "Ed. Try talking to him about the comics you read. Don't force it though." I don't why I suddenly know how to properly talk to a guy, because of Nat. The look of realization washes over her face, "Oh," was all she said before she continued reading. She got the message.

     I turn back to the reflection staring at me, taunting me. I see my figure, nothing unordinary about it. _Skinny but not too skinny. Sharp hip bones and fine those collarbones_. I want to wear something different today, but I know people would notice something's up since I usually wear a black tank top and green army pants that shows a fair amount of skin. _Who cares_.

     I throw on a big black jumper, some red skinny jeans and my back high tops. I decide against wearing my trademark blue eyeshadow and put on mascara instead, then I fixed up my eyebrows. I was experimenting with different hair colors over the past summer- brown being the last color I tried- and haven't gotten around to dying it blue again. Although I do like the color I currently wear. _I haven't cut my hair either_. My hair was medium length now, it reached the mid-section of my back, but I quickly brushed it and put it in a messy bun not wanting to deal with it today. I've been locked up inside all summer, not wanting anyone to see me.

     I saw them of course. I always saw them, the days I actually left the three bedroom house we bought at the beginning of the summer because I had to go to the store, that is.  I passed the Cul-Da-Sac and saw them during those times. Nazz still has the same haircut, she wears a lot of skirts and colorful tops to match. _Typical_. Kevin usually has some jersey and skinny jeans paired with vans. _They'll definitely become a couple soo_ n. Eddy has gotten taller, around 5'7. He wears plain t-shirts, pants and converse usually. Ed is around 6'2, wearing t shirts consisting of aliens, monsters and zombies, pants and nikes. _Everyone is changing_. Girls filling out more to have curves. _Like Nazz_. Here I am, 105 pounds at 5'5". No, I'm not this skinny on purpose. I try so hard to gain the weight, but It's so hard. My metabolism is so high, I can never gain weight. The thought makes me want to cry, it's personally a huge insecurity I have.

     I haven't seen Double D all summer, I knew he was there though. Eddy and Ed always went to his house and waved bye when leaving. I heard he's been experimenting on plants and insects all summer. For some reason I didn't care, I only pushed those feelings of me longing to get a glimpse of him aside. " _Helloooo_? MARIE!" May knocks me out of my thoughts, snapping her figures in front of me. "Huh..?" I look at her, confused. "It's time to go to school, 10 minute walk but I need to turn in this summer homework so we have to go earlier." I nod, grabbing my IPhone and also my black and red plaided JanSport backpack and head out with her.

     _May changed a lot too_ , she let her bangs grow out and fixed her teeth over the summer, she bought girlier clothes and uses a different conditioner which adds the much needed volume to her hair, she even cares for her grades now and has become soft spoken. Little miss soon-to-be-popular. May has definitely changed a lot over the summer. _She has curves too, at 125 pounds at 5'4_.

     We head into Peach Creek High, separating along the way. I walk to an old oak tree in lunch yard and sit under it, listening to music. 30 minutes left. I groan at the thought of being so early to school. I look down at my Ipod and see my reflection. The girl doesn't look anything like the Marie Kanker everyone grew up with. She has no blue hair, she's not wearing Marie's signature clothes, she doesn't have mischief in her eyes or an evil smirk on her lips. She looks like a normal girl. Not ordinary, different. _Maybe Double D will notice me now._ I think to myself wickedly, knowing he'd never notice me. Why? It's because I'm Marie Kanker, I'm the person who practically tortured him throughout our childhood, although it was onlh because I had a crush on him. _To him it was probably annoying and gross._

     I'm busy in my own personal world that I didn't realize the pair of purple vans at my feet. Looking up I see that familiar head of teal hair, freckles scattered his face, his pale skin almost white compared to Edds olive skin. "Nat." I say in a monotone voice, "To what pleasure do I owe this visit?" This time slight happy voice. He's not that bad, outgoing and a little pushy but alright. Nathan Goldberg has always stuck up for me when the Ed's or other students were rude, Double D excluded. "Is that anyway to talk to the king of all butts? Your bestie at that? Anyways, I was scanning the area for a bluenette punkish girl. Instead I found this brunette hipster hottie. Why the sudden change?" He questions, quickly adding, "Trust me you look amazing, even approachabe-dare I say." He looked around and stared at someone walking through the high school grounds on the right. I turn to see who he was staring at: **Double D**.

     Eddward Vincent was walking through the lunch yard with a determined expression on his face. _Why? What was he so dertermined about?_ He changed a bit too, he still has on that same old black and white beanie, but his clothes have changed somewhat. He no longer wears those nerdy clothes, instead he is wearing black skinny jeans, some black Timberland boots, a red long sleeve shirt that said ' ** _RIDE OR DIE_** ' on the front of it in black letters. I sigh and turn back to Nat, who now was sitting on my left and leaning on his right arm, already staring back at me. "Go out with me." I look at him in surprise, did he just..? "What?" I'm dumbfounded as to why Nathan Goldberg would want to go out with me all of a sudden. I changed my look. Besides that, why though? I'm so skinny and gross. Nat smiles and repeats himself softly, "Go out with me Marie. I wanted to ask you over the summer-never saw you though." I debate whether I should say yes or not. I need more time to think though I think I already know my answer. "Ask me again at lunch." I say then I walk off as the bell rings, avoiding Double D from seeing my face, as that's the only indication that I'm Marie Kanker.

Lunch:

     Everyone has been so surpised to figure out that I'm Marie Kanker. They seemed to relax more when they realized I wasn't getting upset at them for staring and whispering- nothing bad, but still whispering.

     Walking up to the lunch line, I grab a burger, banana and milk, then I walk to a table and sit down. I find it a little strange that I have yet to see the Ed's or or any of the other Cul-Da-Sac teens. I start eating when all of a sudden he walks in with his 2 friends: _The Ed's_. Double D scans the lunchroom until he looks in my direction, stops and stares for a few seconds before he starts walking to whoever was over here. Probably coming for whatever he was so determined about this morning. I ignore the slight pain in my chest of knowing that Eddward would never return those feelings. I've always liked Nat as well, _wait where is he_? Just then the teal-haired teen pops up out of nowhere and asks for everyone in the lunch room to quiet down. This causes the whole lunch room to suddenly stop and look at him, the Ed's stopping as well.

     Nathan turns and looks at me, handing me what appears to me freshly picked flowers from the school garden. He's goong to get in trouble. "Marie, I've always liked you, ever since I first met you with your short blue haired pixiecut, your punk style and blue eyeshadow. I liked you when you practically tortured Edd over there, I liked you when he rejected you time and time again. Marie, I remember having to pick up your broken heart that day a summer ago when you finally told him your feelings- _like actually told him-_ and how he flat out rejected you. You cried in my arms for so long and that day I realized you couldn't get anymore beautiful than you already were. I want a chance to show you that I can be that guy, I can be the guy who doesn't hurt you, _who loves you_. Marie Kanker, I love you, will you go out with me?" At the end of his speech I started to tear up, no-one had ever been this nice to me, no one had ever confessed such feeings to me. Eveyone stared at us, waiting for my response. I looked at the Ed's, at Eddward. He looked upset for some reason, an unrecognizable emotion in his eyes. I glanced at the other students around and realize I already know my answer, the same as it would have been this morning. Despite my love for Eddward, I knew it would never happen, which is probably why I was beginning to have feelings for someone else, for Nat, not nearly as strong as those for Eddward but hopefully that will someday change.

     "I think I love you too, Nat. But-um- I just hope someday I'll love you more." that's all I say, Nathan undertsands what I'm talking about, he knows I might never love him more than I love Eddward, seeing as that love was been since childhood, my first love. I can tell he's willing to try, which makes my heart flutter because no one's acted like this towards me before. "Okay." I say with a small crooked smile. I hear everyone cheer, Double D stood there staring at me, he mouthed the words, ' ** _a word_**?' nodding towards a door that said **EXIT** in big letters and headed outside. _What a rebel, leaving school without a worry_.

     After telling Nat I would be back soon, I walked outside and noticed that Eddward was leaning against a wall, hands in his pocket. I coughed to get his attention and leaned against the wall too. He looks up and something flashes in his eyes, "Marie, do you still harbor such intimate feelings for me?" The words shock me, _why would you care_? "I did try to search for you this morning, failing on my behave, before school started. I didn't find you, though now I know it was because you changed your attire completely." _Why would you search for me_? "Marie, are you so sure you want to be in a relationship with Nathan Goldberg with the knowledge of having strong feelings for me?" _Why is that your business?_ Then Eddward said something I never thought he'd say, "Do you not have strong feelings for me still? I do believe your feelings for me are stronger than those for Nathan. Why on heavens Earth would you agree to a relationship with him knowing your feelings for me have yet to disappear? _Or have you been in such relationships before without informing them_?!" By the end of him talking, he's yelling the last sentence. I'm so shocked, hurt and confused as to why this is happening. _Why_? I'm so angry that he said these things right after hearing Nat ask me out. I yell back at him, "Why is anything I do any of your business! _Yes_ I do still **LOVE** you, _YES_ those feelings are stronger than the ones I have for Nat. But _NO_ , I'm not a whore in case you didn't know! He's my first relationship, since the one I wanted to have with you never worked out! _WHAT'S THE POINT IN WAITING FOR A GUY WHO MADE IT PRETTY CLEAR HE WOULD NEVER LOVE ME BACK_?!...." I breath heavily, pissed off with Double D and sad because he reminded me of this forever unrequited love. "I'm going back inside with Nat, good bye Edd." I whisper,  heartbroken once again and feeling the urge to cry, but leaving him in shock.

 


	2. Chapter 2

     I feel sad and my head is jumbled with questions, _why would he bring that up_? _Why did he even care how I felt_? _Why did he seem so.... Jealous_? I mask my emotions once I'm inside the cafeteria once again. "Hey Nat." I say once I get reach the table, the Cal-Da-Sac gang already sitting there, along with May. May is sitting next to Ed talking about the comic book she was reading this morning, they look to be so engaged in the conversation that they didn't even realize I got arrived. Good for her then. "Hey Marie," Nat says in the sweetest voice, then looks over at Kevin and goes back to being his normal-loud self, "Hey KEV! Stop eye raping Nazz and answer my question! Did you really think that the King of all butts would fail at getting his queen? I did know there was a huge chance at rejection but a king never gives up!"

     Upon hearing this I laugh, Nat always did know how to sparken a mood. " _Your_ queen? I don't recall agreeing to that." I mumbled with a smile etched on my face. Nat smirks at me and hums, "You agreed the moment you signed up for this relationship, babe." I blush at that word, relationship. Right, Nat and I were together now. The thought made me content, "Oh now? I'm okay with that," with that being said, I turn to Eddy. He seems to have already been looking at me, as if he was trying to solve a puzzle but couldn't figure out where to put a piece.

"Yes, Eddy?" I ask before saying anything, he finally says something after staring at me for a few more seconds, "Where's Double D?" I give him a blank expression so he doesn't see my emotions, "Hell if I know, he was standing outside when I came back." Eddy looks as if he wants to say something but decides against it. After opening and closing his mouth a few more times, he finally whispers, "What did you say to him?" I look at Eddy frowning, _he knew Eddward would talk to me._ He knew what Eddward would say to me. It was written all over his face, he knew. I lean close so Nat wouldn't hear me and whisper my reply, "I basically told him to stop acting like he gives a fuck about what I do." Right as I finish my sentence, the bell rings- signaling that lunch is now over.

End of the Day:

     Nat drives me home in his teal mustang, he lowers the music and glances at me with a smile, "So Marie, do you want to go on a hot steamy date tomorrow," he says, wiggling his teal eyebrows in the process. I huff with a small smile, "Are you implying that I'm willing to whore around on our first date?" He blushes, mumbling a sorry while keeping his eyes glued to the road. "I'm kidding Nat, I'd love to go on a date with you tomorrow. Where are you siggesting we go?" He ponders on my question for a bit before replying, "How about we get some grub from Kanker's Kafe? Then we can walk around the neighborhoods and afterwards I'll drop you off at your house?" I tell him that's a good idea then stare out the window for the rest of the drive.

     After Lee graduated early, she and Mama saved up enough money to run a cafe that they named, " ** _Kankers Kafe_** ". Lee is currently going to college for business, she's on her third year actually. Ever since that incident with Eddy's brother, Lee has been determined to be what Eddy needed, what Eddy wanted. Although Eddy didn't want Lee before, around freshman I could tell he was impressed with her determination. She had been so focussed on being what he needed, she didn't have time to bug him, I don't think she would have even if she did have the time. Lee ended up graduating after 2 years of hard work last year at 16 years old. She was juggling high school and college together which is why she only has this year and next year left of college. Mama had gotten her business management degree a few years ago, us Kanker girls have really had a better life since. The cafe gets a ton of business, which is how Mama was able to buy a nice house. Lee decided on business management as a career goal because of Eddy. Now he's fawning over her without her noticing. _It's sweet that she never gave up on her first love though._

     Nat pulls into the drive way and turns to me, "So what's on your mind?" I look over at him, Nathan Goldberg. He's loved by many, yet chose me as his love. He's the famous Peach Creek High baseball player, along with Kevin, they're practically invincible. Nathan is an attractive guy, his unique teal hair and gold eyes, the freckles scattered around his pale face and the mischief glint he always has. His exes have always said it wasn't him who was the reason for their sad endings, they just couldn't live up to being the ' _Booty Queen to his Booty King.'_ I sigh, _He's like the perfect boyfriend._ "I'm just thinking about how we're together now. About how you chose me. I'm really lucky, Nat." Nat smiles at my confession and gives me this loving look, "Marie, if you ever feel as if you don't want this relationship anymore, if you ever realize you can't get over Double D, tell me. We'll stay friends," he grabs my hand and squeezes it, "I don't ever want you to feel as if you're trapped in this relationship. Just know I'll always understand if something happens causing us to break up, that I'll still be there for you as a friend." I'm crying at the end of his speech, he's so thoughtful, so kind. He's so perfect. I give Nat a watery smile, "That's a real thoughtful and kind thing to say, Nat. I don't even know where to begin to say thank you for just... For being so considerate. I'm not sure if I can get over Eddward, but I'm not focussed on him right now. I want to try and make us work." I kiss Nat on the cheek and get out of his car, walking up to my front door.

     After waving bye to Nat, I walk into my house, feeling the fresh air hit my face. I throw my backpack on the couch and head into the kitchen to pour a glass of OJ, then I look through the fridge and find some left over ribs and baked beans from the previous night. After stacking the plate up with some of the left overs, I heat it up, hoping to at least gain some ounces. _Hurry up and stuff your face you walking twig._ I sigh and eat the food, before taking my juice into the livingroom. I'm stuffed.

The Next Day:

     I wake up, brushing my teeth and put on a dark green sweater, khaki colored skinny pants, and some white vans. I decide to put my hair in 2 dutch braids. Afterwards, I decide to put foundation and powder on, contouring my face, then putting eyeliner and mascara on my eyes. Lastly, I take my eyebrow pencil and fix up my eyebrows. _Finished_. Heading downstairs, I grab the pancakes out of the microwave that mama brought back for me late last night. I smother them in syrup, stuffing some napkins in my back pocket, grabbing a fork and putting a water bottle in my backpack, then I head out.

     After walking for about 5 minutes, eating my pancakes along the way, I hear someone running up next to me, "Salutations, Marie. How are you this morning?" I look at Eddward, swallowing my pancakes and blushing at the fact that he's next to me. _You're with Nat._ I give him a small smile and mumble, "I'm good, eating pancakes as you can see. I might go get some breakfast from school after this. How are you?" Eddward looks at me frowning slightly, "I'm fine. If you do not control your eating then you'll begin to gain weight, Marie." I finish my breakfast and throw the garbage into a nearby dumpster, "That's what I want, dude." He silent while we're walking for a minute then he quietly says, "Why on earth would you wish to gain extra pounds?" I sigh looking down at my stomach, then turning to look at Double D, "I need to gain ' _extra weight_ ', I'm so skinny, it's gross. Look at my thigh gap, just knowing that I'm so skinny makes me feel gross. But I can't gain a single fucking pound. I just want to gain 20 extra pounds." After that, Double D stays silent. We arrive at school and he leads me towards the Cul-Da-Sac gang, Nat has yet to arrive. Double D stops me before we get too close, "You're fine the way you are, Marie. Although, if you would like it, then I could help you plan a healthy diet in order to gain the desired weight." I blush again, giving him a small smile, "Thanks Edd, I'd really appreciate that."

-Lunch-

     After getting my food, I head outside where I meet the gang under the old tree. I sit next to Double D and look around, Nat is no where to be found. I turn to everyone and ask if they have seen my teal-haired boyfriend at all today. Everyone shakes their heads and reply with a small ' _no_ '. I sigh and text him before joining the conversation. Double D smiles at me, "Do you our do you not believe that chicken are far more superior than cats?" I turn to Nazz and Kevin who both believed the opposite, "Actually I had a pet chicken back on my grandma's farm, he followed me everywhere, learned to eat and drink water before leaving his cage, tweeted when he wanted to go outside the house or come back inside. Chickens are far more superior than people lead them on to be." Everyone stares at me, Double D smiling, "I told you that chickens were far more superior. When have you seen a cat do that?" Ed hugs me and asks if the chicken was still around, "Yes, actually. Lucky is about 4 now, I reckan that he's roaming around the farm outside with all the other chickens. I'm gonna go see him next week." My phone buzzes indicationing I have a new text.

Nat: **_Hey babe, I miss u! I'm talkin to my coach bout some game, he had all of us stop by at lunch and he wont quit his rambling LOL_**

 **Marie** : _Oh? So all of the baseball players are there atm?_

Nat: **_Actually, I think Kev either forgot or skipped out. XD_**

 **Marie** : _Uh oh, should I tell him? He'll only be 5 min late._

Nat: ** _I'd personally let him get yelled at later. ;D_**

 **Marie** : _Nat! >:(_

Nat: ** _Haha joking, I'll see my Queen of butts after lunch! <3_**

     I look at Kevin and notice he has his arm around Nazz while laughing at something that Ed said. I clear my throat, getting his attention in the process and say, "Nat is talking to your baseball coach with the rest of your team..." I raise my right eyebrow as he realizes he forgot about the meeting, "Shit!" He gets up, muttering a sorry to Nazz and runs off. Nazz giggles and looks at me, "Nat?" I smile and tell her that yes, then turn to Ed, Double D and Eddy, "Do you guys wanna come with me to my grandmas farm in January? She has baby chickens that are suppose to hatch real soon." Ed yells a quick and excited 'yes'. Eddy explains he can't because he wants to try and go out with Lee. Double D smiles and says, "I would love to join you and Ed on a trip to your grandmothers' home." I look at Nazz only to find that she's gone. _Oh well, I guess_.

     The bell rings and it's time for 6th period, I share that class with Double D. We walk to class together, talking about trip when Nat appears on my right, "Hey babe," he smiles and kisses my cheek, "What are you talking about?" I explain and ask him if he'd like to join, which he declines the offer while explaining he's not the ' _farmer type_ '. Looking at Double D, I roll my eyes at what Nat said. Double D replies in a small laugh, shaking his head.

     Although Nat isn't joining me, at least Eddward was. _It'll be twice as fun with Double D that way, I can get to know him better._ I wave bye to Nat, then Double D and I head inside our 6th period classroom.

 


	3. Chapter 3

     It's December 1st, about 8 in the morning, and today Ed and Double D are going to join me on my grandmas farm. I already called and informed her that some friends would be coming along, which she seemed happy about. _Oh_. I didn't mention that this was my grandma on my fathers side, his mom. Bobby, my father, was kicked out by my mom before I was born. He wasn't a very honest man, my grandma wasn't very pleased with was he did or does, but she's always been happy to see me. _Somehow he didn't get any other woman pregnant._

      After picking up Ed and Edd, we drove for an hour, Ed rambling about how cool it'll be to see an actual chicken farm. "Rolf doesn't have an actual chicken farm. Only in his old country- I'm so excited to be able to see them. Marie do you think your grandma will let me hold some, _maybe even help out with them today_?!" He says after rambling for 20 minutes. I smile politely, readjusting the rearview mirror in the process, it's cool to see someone else as excited to be around chickens as I personally am, "I'm sure she'll gladly take your help Ed, the chickens are her passion- mine too. She'll love the help." After that, Ed smiles happily and stares out the window, every once and a while mumbling about the chickens.

     Edd eventually turns to me and says, "May I ask if there are other animals at this farm that your grandmother owns?" I laugh a little at his formality, "No need to be so formal, dude. Yeah, she has sheep, lamb, cows, and a rooster. Oh yeah, she has my horse too" He hummed in reply, "How fascinating..." I smile and continue todrive for the next 20 minutes. Once we turn on to my grandmams' 50 foot long drive way, I see that she is already waiting outside for is with a plate of chocolate chip cookies. _Typical grandma_. I think and snicker, we all get out and Ed runs up to her and engulfs her in a big, gentle, hug. "I'm Ed, nice to meet you!" My grandma smiles and returns his hug, "I'm Martha June, nice to meet ya Ed." After they separate, I run and hug my grandma, I've missed her so much, "Hi, grandma, I missed you. Sorry I didn't come over during the summer." She hugs me back and kissed my cheek, "Aw sweetie, I missed you too and it's fine since you're here now. Besides, have you forgotten we talk on the phone nearly every night?" I blush at her comment because Double D is right there.

     Double D walks to my grandma with a small, shy smile. He reades out to shake her hand, "Hello, Mrs. Jane, I'm Eddward, but please call me Double D. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." My grandma giggles a bit, moving his hand out of the way and pulls him in for a hug, "It's nice to finally meet you Double D! Marie never shuts up about you, poor girl has been love sick for years about you." Hearing this causes me to become flush, " _G-grandma_! Double D doesn't want to hear that, besides, you do remember I have a boyfriend, right?" She laughs and waves off my comment, "Oh come on dear, we both know you'll never love him." This causes me to gasp, "Grandma!" I don't say anything else, because I know it's true. _I'll always love Eddward._

     "Anyways, come on in the house, I want to get to know my future grandson." We follow her inside, Double D and I both blushing, neither of us denying it. _Stop it, Marie, you're with Nat._ This is going to be a long day.

     We head out to the chickens, Grandma shows Ed what to do amd how to care for them, as Double D and I walk over to the horse. "This is Jenna, she's my prize possession." I saw as I come into Jennas view. I've had her since I was 13, she's all white, her fur is silky and smooth. Grandma has been taking good care of her. Once Jenna sees me, she stomps her foot and wags her long furry tail. I smile and laugh, throwing my arms around her neck and kissing her fur. "I missed you too," Double D walks over and asks to pet her, which I say yes. "She's beautiful, Marie. Her fur Is just wonderful. Her build is strong, you've got a good horse." I smile at his compliment,  "Thanks, grandma takes good care of her whike I'm away." After tending to Jenna for a few more minutes, we leave to sit at a picnic table near the house.

     Double D looks at me for a few minutes, I play with the chiping paint on the table. Nat hasn't texted me at all today, I texted him to tell him I was leaving and he never responded. _Asshole can't even say ' **ok** '_. My grandma walks past us with Ed, "Come on kiddos, we're making lunch," we follow her inside.

     Ed and I sit at the table, while Double D and my grandmother heads into the kitchen to prepare lunch. Ed talks to me about how the chickens are just lovely. Which I agree on, he tells me of how the cared for then and how a few chicks jumped on him when the corn seeds fell on him. I listen on, laughing, "Wow, they must really like you. You shoukd talk to my grabdma about working here on the weekends or something." He tells me of how she offered and was already thinking about it.

     As I was telling Ed about how Double D and I went to see my horse, my grandma and said boy walked in with trays filled with food. "We made french toast, bacon, scrambled eggs and of course, gravy and biscuits." I immediately dig in, "This French toast takes amazing." My grandmother explains that it was Edds doing, as she didn't know how to make it at first. I rurn to Double D and look at him. "You're going to make some girl really happy some day." Then I continue eating, today is going pretty good.  
    

-End of Visit-

     
     We each hug my grandma as we leave, "Goodbye Ed, come by anytine if you'd like to help with the chickens and animals." Ed tells her that he definitely will, then heads to my car, when I hug her she whispers into my ear, "Did you see how that young man looked at you, Marie? _He's in love_ , don't lose him." She kissed my cheek and I tell her goodbye, then walk and get in the drivers seat. I look up and notice that my grandma turned her back to me and was speaking to Edd. By the looks of it, she was saying something he wanted to remember, something important to him. They hug and she kisses his cheek, then waves him off.

     I look at him with an eyebrow raised and a small smile, "What was that about?" He looks and stares at me with a small smile, "She told me to follow my dreams and to make them my future." Double D places his left hand on my right hand, which was on the clutch. He stares at me with a look of pure love and determination. At least, that's what it appears to be. I smile and blush a bit, "And, what dreams are you after?" Eddward looks at me, staring deep into my eyes. He pulls my hand to his lips, kissing my knuckles, " _You're my dream, Marie._ " I stare in shock, never had I expected to hear those words come from Eddward Vincent. I'm his dream. I look him, with tears welding up in my eyes. I'm at a loss for words. _What do I say? I love you, Double D? I can't say that, I'm with Nat_. I've been with Nat for a few months now. I can't- Eddward waited until I was with someone else. _No he didn't, Nat knew what Double D was going to do that morning. He knew._ My thoughts drift and I realize that, I did know. I knew that Nat wanted me, I've known since we were 15. Nat knew how I felt so he never said anything, it was an undiscussed topic. After a few minutes, I realize I never said anything to Double D. I quickly look over and realize that our hands where now intertwined and Edd was staring out the window. I look at the road and debate on what I should say. I take a deep breath, causing Ed and Double D to look at me, " _You've always been my dream,_ " squeezing his hand afterwards.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salutations lovelies, it's been a while since I checked this story and I instantly noticed errors with chapter 4 and 5, though I finally fixed it and finished the chapter. I'm so sorry it stopped at that point without you knowing what happened next! That was my bad, anyways here's chapter 4!

   

     We've been driving for 30 minutes now, I'm humming along to the radio. The music is playing a soft tune, giving the atmosphere a peaceful aura. It's safe to say I'm content, I'm happy. My decision might not have been what people would expect, but it was my own decision. I look down at my phone sitting in my lap after hearing it start to ring, the caller I.D. says ' _My King_.' I smile as I pick up my phone and click the answer button while staring out the passenger sides window.

     "Queen of butts speaking," I say in a soft tone, not wanting to break the peaceful aura in the car.

     _"It's your King here, I just wanted to know how my Queen is doing?"_ I hear Nat say on the other line, his voice full of happiness. _"How was your day?"_

"My day was really good, I had fun. I wish you would've came to meet my Grandma though.." I say the last part quietly, but still loud enough for Edd and Ed to hear.

     I hear Nat sigh before he says, " _I should have came... I'm sorry, Marie, I just didn't want to ruin your happiness with me being glum about being at a farm rather than the mall and such._ " His voice sounds guilty and sincere.

     "It's totally fine, Nat. Don't sweat it, you can come along next time, and besides... Just being with you would have made my day." I laugh and play with the rips in my jeans, Nat honestly makes my smile. Although I love Double D, I want to give Nat a chance because He's been waiting years for me. I put Nat on speaker so I could put my phone down, "So, I'll be back in like 30 minutes. Double D is going to drop off Ed, then he'll drop me off at home. Do you want me to head to your house or are you busy today?"

     His voice sounds so loving, I can hear others in the background. **_He's with his team._** " _I'd never be too busy for you_." I hear people complaining in the background. One guy yelling, _'You're suppose to be going to Rachel's party with us',_ I hear Nat huff of the other end, "I told you guys that I'm not going." The guys in the background groan, a different guy says, _'You never do anything fun anymore... Ever since you and that Kanker got together you don't do anything with us.'_

     I giggle when I hear Nats response. " _It just so happens that Marie is my queen and a thousand times more fun than you boys. She could sit there read for hours and I wouldn't get bored once... Besides, I respect her enough to not go do stupid shit with out her knowing._ "

     "Nat if you want to go to a party then g-" He cuts me off before I can say anything else, " _I would much rather spend the day with you_." I sigh, "You make me really happy, Nat. Happier than Eddward would have ever made me."

     Nat snorts and then laughs at my statement, " _I know that babe. He can barely make himself happy, how can he make you happy?"_ I smirk while looking at Double D, his hands are gripping the steering wheel to the point that his knuckles are turning white. His face shows a look of hurt, mixed with anger as he stares ahead silently. "You should see his face, _how cute_ ," I laugh, "He's such a wimp. He couldn't even ask me out in time. I'm so _lucky_ to be with you instead of him." I'm staring at his face at this point smirking as I see a tear fall from his eyes.  
       
     "...I love you, Marie." I hear Nat say quietly, this was the first time I heard him sound so shy, so uncertain about something in all these years I've known him. As if he had wanted to wait to tell me but couldn't hold back any longer. This causes Eddward to sob, heartbroken as if he knew my response already.

     I smile, still staring at Eddward, I laugh softly and reply, "Double D..." He ignores me and continues to cry, " _Double D??... Double D!..... EDDWARD ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!_ "

     He finally snaps out of whatever day dream he was having and looks at me, seeing my look of concern. It's been 5 minutes since I confessed to him and he's been stuck in a day dream ever sense. "P-pardon me?" I smile softly at him, noticing the tears forming in his eyes. "I said that you've always been my dream. You blanked out afterwards," Double D starts to cry at this, no noise comes out from him, only silent tears. "I had the worst day dream, Marie... Y-you chose Nat... Again."

     "Eddward, I would never choose someone else over you again. It was a mistake before, I thought you only liked me because I 'moved on'. I love you Double D." He's frown turns into a smile and soon a grin, Double D looks so happy. As if someone gave him a the latest formicidae book or something equally as great. "I'm very happy to hear that, I-I love you as well." He says with a timid smile, and a blush forming on his face. I look behind my seat to see that Ed had long since fallen asleep, and turned back around to look at Eddward. He sighs and finally pulls up to the Cul-Da-Sac and up Eds driveway.

     After Ed leaves, he drive us to the only play ground. We get out and walk to the set of swings, "What will happen with Nat," Eddward asks, he sounds so insecure, like a child, as if someome had taken his toy and smashed it to pieces. I look at him, before sitting down on one of the swings and laugh softly, "I actually ended things with him while you were in La-La land." Eddward frowns at him reply, "Breaking up by text? That's horrible, Marie. You should have at least had the decency to do it in person."

     "I want to be with you, Eddward. That was the quickest way. Besides, he was completely understanding, said he wasn't feeling the whole relationship either." I smile as I see his blush come back, "Y-you want to be with me?" I snort as this, "Duh, I've loved you since we were children, cutie." He grins at the ground, his gap showing, "I'd like to be with you as well, Marie." I kiss his cheek and grab his hand, getting up from the swings, "I'd hope so, would you care to partake on a date?" He smiles timidly and nods, with that we head into town.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salutations lovelies, I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to update my story! This past year of my life has been hectic. Finally though, I've graduated. Anyways, I do tend to get distracted, busy or just forgetful, so if I do take a bit to update this story it's because of that. Don't hesitate to comment in order for me to update it though!  
>         ~ Dylan x

     Double D just asked me on a date, something I've been waiting for, been dreaming of, for years- since we were kids. I grinned as I stared at our hands, "Of course I'll go on a date with you, dork. Didn't have to really ask that, the answer was clear.." I giggle as I finish my sentence, squeezing his hand softly.

     He blushed slightly as a small smile formed on his face, "I wanted to be sure I wasn't dreaming. Asking for your consent is also very important, I don't wish to force you into being with me by any means." He's so sweet, kind of a jerk, but still very sweet, "You have my consent." The rest of the ride was quiet as we drove back into the city.

     We past the streets throughout the town, passing the middle school and a few other buildings. I close my eyes and think of old times: us as children, when my sisters and I were attached at the hip, when we ran after boys who didn't want us, before pimples, hormones and stress.

     "I remember that junior high dance," I say in a hushed tone, so quietly that I could barely hear myself. Somehow Edd managed to hear me, he hummed softly, "As do I, Marie," I close my eyes once again and think of the dance.

     A smile etched it's way onto my face and I leaned against the window, "I remember you and May dancing.. I was so jealous.." My face scrunched up at the thought of them dancing together, Double D pulled at my hand, pulling it to his chest, "I'd like to attend a- dance with you... Perhaps you'd agree to join me as my date to prom?"

     I snorted before opening my eyes and turning to him, "Prom? You're a real dork.." We drop Ed off and Double D pulls up to my house a couple moments later, I grab my things and open the door. Just before I step out, I turn to him, "I'd like to go to prom with you, that'd be cool," I place a kiss on his cheek after a moment of hesitation, still not use to the face that we're now dating.

**_What a surprise- Edd actually likes me._ **

     I get into my house and close the door, heading to my room. A thought occurs to me right before I step into my room, _**does he only like me because I don't look the same?**_ I'm not sure what overcomes me, but I toss my things on my bed and take my shirt off, then walk to the bathroom and grab my hair dye off of the shelf. I look down at it in my hand and stare at the blue color, **_only one way to find out._**

Monday:

     The walk to school was short, I'm at my locker pulling out a few books I'll need for the next few classes when I hear his voice, _"Marie?"_ Smiling slightly, I turn to him, "Hey stranger.." I watch as he scans me, looking at my now blue hair and my blue eyeshadow, my hair is still long and I know how to properly do my eyeshadow, but it's obvious that I'm Marie Kanker now.

     I look like the Marie Kanker from our childhood, just older, _more grown up_. He wraps his arms around me, causing me to jump a bit in surprise, "You look lovely, very lovely as you always do." I blush at his words, wrapping an arm around him as well in a small thank you.

     " _You might not be the queen of butts, but you're definitely the queen of looks_!" Nat startles me as he randomly appears, I glare playfully and punch his arm, "Don't do that," he only chuckles and says hello to Double D and I. "How was my bluetiful best friends weekend?" I stare at him for a moment, before shaking my head, "Why are you like this?" My words cause Nat to tilt his head to the side.

     I shake my head again, "Nevermind. My weekend was fun, Grandma was happy with all the help and company." The bell rings and we part ways, Double D walks me to class and kisses my cheek before leaving. _**Woah**_. For a germaphone, he sure it okay with putting his lips on my caked face. Yes, I did just say my face is caked, but at least my makeup doesn't make me look like Donald.

     I walk into class, sitting in one of the very back seats and the teacher begins the lecture after the second bell rings. I feel eyes on me, but each time I look around, I see no one staring at me. It creeps me out a bit, but I don't allow it to get to my head as I continue listening to the teacher talk, ignoring the feeling.

      
Lunch:

     The feeling hasn't gone away at all throughout the day, but I finally felt at peace once I sat with the gang during lunch. As I'm about to eat my sandwich, Edd takes it out of my hand and hands me a lunch box, "This contains some healthy food you will consume throughout your diet," Nazz perks up at Double D's words, "Diet? You're already skinny though." I blush and eat what lunch he gave me and looked at Edd.

     "Well Nazz, while it's true that one can shed their desired weight with help from a good diet, a person can also add on ( or gain if, you will,) their desired weight with a healthy balanced diet containing the necessary foods they need to intake," Edd finishes talking and I lean against him as he wraps an arm around me, **_how did I get so lucky?_**

     Nazz nodded throughout the small speech and smiles, "I diet to lose weight so I can be at the top of my squads pyramid, dude," Kevin snorts at her response and throws an arm around her shoulder, "Great reply," He bites into some of his sandwich and we all continue to talk and eat until the bell rings.

     I feel my phone buzz as I walk to my last class of the day, it's Lee reminding me of work after school. Mama and Lee talked about it and agreed to let me work part time on Mondays, Wednesday and Fridays one week and the other days the next week, going on from there. I wanted to be able earn money instead of being a burden on mama and Lee by asking them for some.

      As I walk sit down at my usual seat I the very back off the classroom, I feel eyes on me once again. _**Where the hell are you?! Who..**_ I throw my backpack into the seat to my right, glancing at my desk as I lean against it.

**_A note?_ **

I unfold the paper and notice I wouldn't be able to recognize the handwriting since whoever wrote the note had taken the time to type and print it out. There is no scent on it, so I can't figure out who wrote out that way either. **_What would I have done though... Smelled everyone until I found them?_** The thought of what I _would have_ done causes me to rolls my eyes.

     Finally, after I finish analyzing the paper, I read it:

 

_"Marie Kanker._

  
_You might think that because it's a new school year that you can move somewhere nicer, pretty yourself up and snag a jock, play heartbreaker, then let the cutest and sweetest nerd swoop you up like you're some damsel in distress, but guess what? You're not. There is not, was not and never will be a new you._

     _You are a trashy Kanker from the trashy trailer park you lived in as a child. You threw away a cute rich jock you didn't even_ ** _deserve_** _in 0.2 seconds for a cute wealthy nerd. That's both_ _ **horrible**_ _and_ ** _disgusting_** _, you didn't deserve Nat and you sure as hell don't deserve Double D, you're nothing but a gold-digging piece of-_ "

     May, who now occupied the seat to my left, snatched the note from me and read it silently as I stared at my desk. How do I react to something like that, it was definitely a hate letter. _**Someone hates me.**_ Heh, not a surprise honestly, my sisters and I have caused a lot of people to hate us over the years.

       "This is _bullshit_. We all know you aren't any of those things! Especially not a gold digger." I sighed and pulled my legs into my chair and hugged my arms around them. Her words and rants were drowned out by the empty thoughts, and no thoughts at all, in my head. _**This is cliche and gross.**_ There's always drama in those sickeningly sweet love stories, whether it's the ex, someone else in love woth a main character, or, _in my case,_ a hater.

       Throughout the lecture I closed my eyes and put my head between my knees, ignoring the teachers words. I felt eyes on me again, but each time I looked for the pair which watched me, I found that everyone was either on their phones or watched the teacher write examples on the board.

     Should I tell Edd? **_Duh._** I rolled my eyes at myself for even questioning what to do. Sighing, I glanced up at the board, endless words being written on it, yet none of them being processed in my brain. I blink, **_..._** ** _What?_** I give up on the lecture and rested my head on my knees as I picked at the wood on my desk.

     After a while, the lecture came to an end, I felt something it my head, pulling my head up, I saw a balled up paper ball on my desk. I sit back and look at it, then look around to see everyone putting away their notebooks or talking to friends. After I moment of hesitance, I unroll the paper and read what is written on it. I reread the paper, a bit confused, _**what the hell?**_

 

Four words took up the middle of the crumbled notebook paper, confusing me even more than I had been throughout the whole last hour of class:

 

_"Eddward Vincent is_ ** _mine_**."


End file.
